1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to display racks for merchandise shelves as in general merchandise stores.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For the most part, general merchandise outlets which shelve goods, stack items between regular full length shelves which are generally spaced apart vertically on the order of twelve inches. The stacking is disturbed by customers and requires attention to be maintained in a neat order. Further, from time to time, the unsold goods need to be advanced to the forward edge of the shelving.
It is desirable to have a more efficient manner in which to maintain shelved stocks such as by having them to a considerable extent be self-maintained.